


When Our Paths Crossed

by Bleachlover12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachlover12/pseuds/Bleachlover12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was decided at birth. Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel were to be married. The only problem is, is that they hate each other. They're complete opposites. How do you get these two to get along?Two rivaling gangs, who will end up on top? This summary honestly sucks. So does this story. I don't know why I'm posting it, but here...enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Our Paths Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay readers, if you have a fan fiction account and have already seen this then don't read it. I'm posting it on here to see who likes it. I am six chapters ahead on here, but not fan fiction.

Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel were the two most popular kids in Magnolia High. One was sweet, while the other one was rude. One was smart, while the other…well let’s just say, didn’t try hard enough. One kept their secrets under lock and keep, while the other let theirs be known without a care in the world. One thing they did have in common was that they hated each other. You see, the Heartfilia’s and Dragneel’s were both the richest people in Fiore. Jude and Igneel had a plan to marry their children to each other and merge together to become richer. But, when the two tiny tots got together, it was a competition for everything. They naturally opposed one another. But, lo and behold, the adults’ plans didn’t stop.

Now, many years later, Natsu and Lucy still fought. The kids were at school, grabbing her book out of her locker when a shoulder bumped into her, knocking her over. “Tch, watch where you’re going Heartfilia.” Said a voice, obviously mocking her. She looked up, and what do you know? The famous bad boy, Natsu Dragneel, was looking down at her, smirking with his posse right behind him. It was well known around school that this fucker was the famous gang leader to one of the most feared gangs in Fiore, Fairy Tail. How his dad didn’t know is beyond me. Probably paid someone to keep this information form him…I don’t even know. Many people were in his gang, but the most faithful was his posse behind. Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal, Cana, his little sister Wendy, and Lucy’s boyfriend Loke. “Fuck you Dragneel.” She spat back. When it came to Natsu, he lost her sweet aura. “Hey, watch it Heartfilia! Just because your boyfriend is in my gang doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass Heartfilia.” He snarled.

            I know what you’re think too. How is Loke her boyfriend if she’s engaged to Natsu? It was a fuck you dad I do what I want moment. She kind of actually liked him too, when he wasn’t being a total flirt with every girl and hot Milf that he saw. As for Loke being in Fairy Tail? Ha! As if!!! He’s undercover for his true gang, Celestial Guard. His true leader wanted him to infiltrate and be an undercover spy for them. It made him proud to know that his boss trusted him enough to do so.

            Lucy rolled her eyes. Her own posse came up behind her, to back her up if anything happened to her. Virginia (Virgo), Carl (Capricorn), Ana (Aquarius), Thomas (Taurus), Sammy (Scorpio), Georgina and Greg (Gemini), Arianna (Aries), Levy, Chris (Cancer) and Sebastian (Sagittarius). “Look here you cunt muffin, I need to go to my last class of the day. We can do this afterschool I don’t care but I just want to get school done and over with. Now move it or lose it buster.” Natsu’s blood was boiling. He hated her with every fiber of his being…but she had a point. Normally if it was earlier he would have pulverized her or teased her more, but she was right. With much reluctance, he let her go past him. “Fucking bitch.” He mumbled as he shuffled to class.

            Once school was done and over with, Lucy and her crew stealthily got passed Natsu’s posse, excluding Loke. At school and at home, Lucy was sweet and perfect. But outside of school, when she tells her dad she has thing to do and goes with her posse, she does a complete 180. When she and her posse arrived at their secrete hideout, honestly it was just a three story building that they did their “business” in, Lucy went up to her room to change. She changed into a black corset and black leather jeans. She put on a pair of 5 inch pumps and came down into the office room. Her room that other people had to ask for permission to enter.

            You see Lucy wasn’t just sweet innocent girl as everyone like to think she was. Oh no. She too, was a leader to a gang. Not just a small gang, hell no. She was the leader of Celestial Guard. That’s right. The other most feared gang throughout Fiore. She loved her gang. Although it wasn’t as big as Fairy Tail, she and her “family” got the jobs done. Aries and Virgo had just walked into Lucy’s office as soon as she sat down. As for the different names, they all like to keep low profiles just in case anyone caught them. No one knew who Lucy was, and those who did were either in her gang or dead. “What’s on the agenda today Virgo, Aries?” asked Lucy. “I’m sorry to say this but, we have to kill off a gang today.” Said Aries. “We have had this planned for a year Hime-sama.” Added Virgo. Ah yes destroying other gangs. It was her favorite part.

            There was a way to know that Celestial Guard was coming for you. They left a card with a sign and color for you on your door. Silver meaning the grunts were coming. They were usually one man jobs to shut someone up. Then you had the zodiacs. They were gold and handled gang fights. They usually left which of the zodiacs were coming. And lastly you had the king. That’s all the zodiac signs and the card was royal blue. That’s right bitches, Lucy Heartfilia was the king. And when she went, she took all her zodiacs with her. “What time do we have to go at?” she asked. “6 this evening Hime-sama.” Virgo answered. “Good plenty of time to do my homework and change.” Even though Lucy owned a gang…she was an A+ student. And NOTHING would stop her from doing so.

            Later that evening Lucy changed her outfit and got prepared with all her posse. They grabbed their cloaks and booked it Raven Tail. Yes this was going to be fun…because Raven Tail, Fairy Tail’s closest ally/ cousin, had gotten a royal blue card. Fast forward from all the insane laughing and blood from all of Celestial Guard’s member’s…it was Lucy verses Ivan Dreyar. Oh yes she was having a grand ole time with Ivan. She had whipped the weapon out of hands and was currently straddling his hips, watching him squirm with fear. “*Teehee* Don’t be so nervous Ivan.” Lucy purred into his ear, “If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now.” This seemed to calm him down. “Really?” he asked. She just smiled. This gave him enough courage have his hands linger on her ass. She seductively whispered in his ear, while slowly pulling out a gun from the backside of her pants, “No~” And that was all it took. BAM. One gunshot to the head and her mission was done. One step closer to defeating Fairy Tail. She scattered stars across the bloodied floor, letting the police know it was her gang that made this beautiful masterpiece. And with that, they fled the building stealthily.

%

            Back at the Fairy Tail hideout, Natsu was sorting through murder files of his dead members. Many of the pictures had stars scattered on the floor. That damn Celestial Guard. Always hitting them when they least expect it. There was a knock on the door and Loke walked in, suppressing a smile. “What is it Loke?” Grunted Natsu. “We just got word that our closest ally Raven Tail has just fallen boss.” He answered back. Natsu was shocked. “Raven Tail’s down?!?!?! Do you know who?” “There were stars scattered across Ivan’s floor. There’s only one gang who scatters stars across like that.” “Celestial Guard…” Natsu growled to no one in particular.

            The fact that Celestial Guard hadn’t ever allied with Fairy Tail and attacked them instead irritated Natsu. But the other fact that no one knew who exactly who the “King” was pissed Natsu off even more. He liked to know everything in the city, in fact, he knew _everything_ in the city…except who the goddamn leader of Celestial Guard was! “Loke, dismiss everyone for the rest of the night. I’m going hunting tonight.” And with that, Loke left the building, snickering and proud of his true gang.

            Natsu ended up at the crime scene before the cops showed up. The smell of blood and fear still fresh in the air. He stalked his way upstairs, not caring for all the other deaths except the one all the way at the top. Once he got upstairs he checked out Ivan’s body, noticing the bullet wound in his head. He pulled the bullet out to examine it. Natsu was an expert with weapons, and he could tell it was a 9 mm. cased with poison. ‘So they went straight for the head instead of a slow death huh? Must have had something else to do tonight.’ Thought Natsu. The bullet was any normal bullet, buy it at any weapons store. But the poison? Oh no…this was a special type. And Natsu knew the only place that they could get it from.


End file.
